vida y engaño
by perl rose swan
Summary: despuesque los cullen hecharan a bella de sus vidas y solo emmet la apoyara,que pasa despues de que se encuentren siendo la jefa de alice y algo que jamas pensron que seria, la venganza viene sola y se sirve en frio,por que asi es la vida de bella ¿swan?
1. contando mi vida

Vida y engaño

Hola, bueno si me quieren torturar adelante, se los dejo a ustedes, muchas a gracias a todas aquellas que han dejado un review en mis otra historias, por que eso me animo mucho, pero ahora creo tener un aidea de lo que voy a hacer, este fic de pocos capítulos, no va a interferir, por que, por el motivo que esta terminado en Word, simplemente esta para que suba los capítulo

Bueno, esta idea se me vino, cuando después de ver un maratón de películas de terror (rec 2 y pesadilla en la calle elm) subestimarme y darme cuenta que estaba lista para ver películas de terror en la noche y que no iba a salir corriendo, claro de todos fui la que menos lo demostró y a cambio tuve a mi prima colgada todo el tiempo de mi, pero bueno me felicite a mi misma, pero no les voy a negar que esa noche me dio miedo por que vimos la peli 1(rec 2) y con la peli 2 (Freddy) nos quitamos el miedo, que en verdad funciono, ese dia me puse a ver en mi casa una romantica y me diej que tenia que volver a escribir, como era posible, pues entonces al dia siguiente a eso de las 6 de la tarde de dije"tienes que escribir", asi que quería termianr el capitulo de dolor, venganza y amor, que transcribía, pero puse la canción de muse, supermassive blackhole, y entonces me dije no, añlgo rudo, lago diferente y mis manos se movieron por el teclado por si solas, y para las 12:00 am ya tenia, el fic listo, solo que no tenia nombre, pensaba en un one-shot, y creo que exagere ya que salieron mas de ocho mil palabras, y pues en algunas partes, pero pensé es mi historia que he creado para ustedes asi que lo puedo poner, jajajajaja, bueno lo trate de mantener en misterio, y como repito esta historia no interferirá en ninguna otra debido a que ya esta lista y la hice en unas 6 horas, jajajajja bueno espero y les guste y no me maten, ahora solo en esta espero reviews

Por favor, yo en cada historia que leo y muchas lo saben, dejo un review por historia cuando empiezo a leer y por capitulo y si no dejo es extraño, claro hay veces que me inspiro y hay veces que no, pero siempre dejo, y pues es lo único que pido por que para mi es lo único que puedo hacer para agradecer a esas autoras que pudiera leer esa historia o un capitulo, por favor léanla y espero que les guste ahora si vamos a lo importante

Summary: los errores se cometen, por que hacemos todo por impulso y al final siemrpe nos llevamos una sorpresa o eso fue lo que les paso a ellos, bueno sus instintos los hicieron coemter un error, nada mas que le único que supo hacerlo bien fue el gran oso, siempre deje a un lado todo por que la venganza siempre llega sola y se sirve en frio, pero recuerden las cosas nunca son lo que aparentan, no se fien y aprendan de los errores bueno me llaman bella swan y esta es mi vida

D: los personajes no son mios son de stephanie meyer, bueno solo algunos y la historia salió de mi loca cabecita

Disfruten

Recordoba con dolor aquellas palabras que en realidad eran otra muestra de lo tonta que fui, ello pensaron que los traicione pero como yo lo pude haber hecho, amaba a todos como nunca he amado a nadie, eran mi familia pero nunca se pudieron a pensar que los que en realidad me traicionaron fueron ellos, pobres

-_hola, alice-pero ella ni me miro y en cambio recibi un golpe en mi mejilla izquierda, que me hizo tambalearme_

_-que haces aquí- me grito con furia_

_-solo vine por…_

_-callete maldita perra- me grito empujándome alice_

_-alice … pero … que_

_-que te calles, maldita perra- me siguió fritándome rosalie_

_-pero… que pasa- les pregunte sollozando_

_-que pasa- se rio jasper_

_Todos estaban reunidos en la sala, alice y rosalie al frente, con jasper atrás, carlisle y esme en el sillón de una plaza,emmet negando con la cabeza aun lado de la lámpara del costado izquierdo y Edward en un rincón en la oscuridad_

_-por favor… por que están asi-les diej sollozando, tratando de retener las lagrimas_

_-por favor, npo eres nadie para pedir eso , que creías que no lo íbamos a saber_

_-rosalie- le pidió emmet_

_-no , no me pares … eres una maldita_

_-esme, Carlisle ¿Qué pasa?- les pregunte_

_-no lo pensábamos de ti, te quería como a una hija- me contesto esme_

_-me quería- pregunte_

_-si bella, la familia no traiciona_

_-de que hablan todos- les grite_

_-no te hagas la bueno, pequeña arg, te odio isabella –me grito alice_

_-por que – les pregunte_

Recordaba esos momentos en los que no sabia que pasaba, pero pobres se metieron con la persona equivocada, el único que tuvo razón fue emmet, pero por mientras, pobres…

Upss, casi choco con el árbol, pero bueno es que esos recuerdos aunque me afecten no los puedo dejar que lo hagan, no mas, peor en fin me tengo que concentrar en correr para llegar la auto

Pero me voy acordando todo lo que paso después de eso

_-quieres saber por que- me pregunto rosalie_

_-si..si- le repondi_

_-que creíste que nunca nos íbamos dar cuenta de todo_

_-cuenta de que- le grite_

_- de que nos estas usando, de que usaste a mi hermano, para poder aprovecharte y que después contar nuestro secreto- me espeto furiosa_

_-de que hablas_

_-por dios- me grito_

_-maldita mentirosa no lo niegues, como no lo vi venir- grito alice_

_-ya no sigas con tus mentiras- me volvió a gritar_

_-que mentiras- les segui insistiendo_

_-isabella, ya no fingas todo se te descubrió- me miro fulminante jasper mientras me lo decio_

_-YA , PAREN TODOS SE ETSAN EQUIVOCANDO CON BELLA, ELLA NO ES ASI- me defendió ememt_

_-EMMMET, POR DIOS COMPRENDE INMADURO-le repodnio jasper_

_- yo … no … he hecho nada_

_-por dios isabella, lo sabes mejor lárgate, entiendolo si lo que querías era ganarte nuestro odio, pues lo has conseguido, todos en esta sala te odiamos_

_-ROSALIE_

_- a excepción de un idiota, pero sabes que lárgate, no nos interesa_

_-ed..ward- lo mire pues era el único que no había hablado_

_Se acerco a mi y me tomo del brazo_

_-largate isabella, eres una ashhh, largeta ya no cuentas aquí- me empezó a decir_

_-TODOS ESTA COMETIENDO UN ERROR Y LO VAN A PAGAR CARO-grito emmet_

_-CALLATE, LA QUE LO VA A PAGAR CARO ES ELLA-le respondió rosalie_

_-largate de mi vida y la de mi familia, por que ese era tu gran secreto, te odio y esta muerta para mi- me grito mientras me sacaba de su casa y cuando abiro al puerta me solto y cai a la nieve, mientras todos veian por la ventana_

_-edward_

_-MUERETE_

_Y me cerro la puerta, no había llevado coche, por uqe me había quedado varada y emmet me llevo _

Esos recuerdos, me acuerdo como si fuera ayer pero ya habían pasado dos años, mientras me acordaba ya iba conduciendo camino a forks al lugar donde iba a encarar al pasado, jajaja

Después de que me echaran a patadas de su vida, dure dos semana sintiéndome una basura y solo recordando una frase, que pensé que nunca iba a salir de sus labios,"_te odio y estas muerta_ _para mi_", pero después me repuse y como yo isabella swan iba caer por cosas tan estúpidas, si no eran nada en sus vidas ellos tampoco lo eran en las mias, y aunque me quede con ganas de vengarme no lo iba a hacer, esa llega sola y se disfruta en frio.

Seguí con mi vida, ellos abandonaron forks y yo hice lo mismo al mes, me fui a nueva york, a terminar allá el instituto y seguir con los negocios familiares, si negocios y multimillonarios, empresas, inversiones, todo eso lo tendría que aprender a manejar , ese era mi secreto, y talvez se los hubiera contado a los cullen pero nunca lo permitieron, todo esto es de mis papas,ja, pobre ilusos, pero quieren saber mas de mi y de cómo mi familia tiene eso, pues tal vez en otro momento

Por ahora estoy cerca de Seattle , como van a reaccionar después de mi ultima visita verme ahí, bueno ese es problema de ellos, pobres

Bueno después de mi vuelta a la realidad en que me quede, a si en mi familia pero por el momento no he podido presentar

Alice,Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Esme Carlisle y Edward son los cullen y son vampiros, fueron mi familia y los quize como tal, amaba a todos como en un buen tiempo no hacia, Alice y Jasper son pareja, al igual que Rosalie y Emmet; y Esme y Carlsile; edwrd y eramos novios, y lo que leyeron al principio, lamentablemente si sucedió, pero ellos de no se donde sacaron eso y me sacaron de su vida, el único que creyo en mi fue emmet, mi hermano oso , que se que la ha deber pasado mal, y que se lo agradezco, pero en fin no me he presentado y ya estoy por llegar a Seattle

Me hago llamar isabella marie swan y esta es mi vida

Hola, que tal?, bueno, malo o otra descripción espero que les haya gustado besos y como ya esta listo todo, dependiendo de los avances y si les gusta publicare pronto, espero reviews por favor, para que pueda subir, bueno besos y hasta pronto

Perl rose swan


	2. volviendo a mi vida

_**Hola bueno este es un cap cortito pero aquí se los dejo bueno ¬¬ estoy traumada con esa palabra asi que la leerán muchas veces, espero y les guste este cap y si les gusta espeor reviews**_

_**Summary: los errores se cometen, por que hacemos todo por impulso y al final siemrpe nos llevamos una sorpresa o eso fue lo que les paso a ellos, bueno sus instintos los hicieron coemter un error, nada mas que le único que supo hacerlo bien fue el gran oso, siempre deje a un lado todo por que la venganza siempre llega sola y se sirve en frio, pero recuerden las cosas nunca son lo que aparentan, no se fien y aprendan de los errores bueno me llaman bella swan y esta es mi vida**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de Stephanie meyer, la trama es mia y algunos personajes de mi invención también**_

_**Quiero agradecer a Ale 74, por ser mi primer y único review muchas gracias, bueno y gracias también aquellas que la leyeron y no dejaron comentario y si dejaron favorito o alertas, que no se si dejaron perdón, los mensajes no me llegaban al correo no me llego ni la publicación de la historia, asi que si dejaron no duden en avisarme y si supe de Ale 74 es que me emti directo a la historia, jejeje pero ya esta todo solucionado y para mis otras historias por a hacer algo y se los comunicare**_

_**Bueno ya los dejo disfrutar del cap**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cap 2 volviendo a mi vida

Bueno después de que leyeran mi vida en forks me fui a nueva york como ya les había dicho, y si mi s padres tenían empresas volvi a mi vida de antes, en realidad Charlie y renne no son mis padres, como les podría decir son como mis tios, si bueno mis padres tienen la empresa, es una empresa de moda, que amo, auque con alice no me gustaba para nada, eso pertenecía a la bella que quería ser mejor persona, pero no funciono, asi que vuelvo a hacer la misma, cosas que mis papas amaron, pero en fin, es la revista mas importante del mundo de la moda internacionalmente es runway, es importante y de la cual yo tenia que aprender a manejar, por que pronto empezaría a entrar en el mundo de esta, pero por mientras estudie y continue siendo modelo para marcas como chanel, prada, Louis vottion, D & G, y mas marcas

Lo supere y volvia ser la chica fuerte, lista e independiente que era antes, y ya no la débil y torpe que fui en ese tiempo, segui siendo importante en el instituto y la capitana de porristas, mientras que aprendía en la empresa, pero bueno

Seguia conduciendo ya estaba en Seattle y pronto iba a llegar a port angeles e iba a ir a forks a la casa de los cullen, se preguntaran por que, es que simplemente mi hermano me llamo y me dijo que era importante y nos veriamos ahí junto con…

Ah,no saben quien es mi hermano y apuesto que no sabían que tenia uno pues si lo tengo y ai me voy a encontrar con el y con… pero bueno esa es otra historia , jajajaja

Estaba en mi vida, si ya lo recuerdo como se me pueden olvidar a mi, que distraída, bueno pues a los tres meses termine el instituto y también quede lista para tomar cargos en la empresa, m e tenia que hacer cargo de la parte corporativa y las finanzas, ya que tenia el 60% de las acciones por parte de mama y papa, la mitad cada uno

Paso el tiempo, y cada vez me enseñaba mas, aunque yo ya sabia como manejarlo, y junto con inversionistas de las mejores marcas de ropa en el mundo, creamos una empresa donde todas las marcas crearían su colección juntas, fue el mejor negocio de mi vida, esa temporada de otoño-invierno, nos fue muy bien, y la aprobación de la revista fue buena, por lo tanto nos fue muy bien

Asi que seguimos con ella, se firmaron contratos y también se descubrieron diseñadores, de los cuales se ganaron su lugar en la empresa, asi paso la temporada primavera –verano con mucho éxito, y claro segui creciendo, asi como mi empresa, segui modelando, controlando y creando, al llegar al tiempo en que siempre me seguían los paparazzi, en las revistas de moda, isabella drywer, mi nombre en el mundo de la moda, recuerdo las portada, donde modelaba o sacanban algún chisme o noticia mia, "isabella modelara para la marca Gucci", "isabella y su gran éxito en el mundo empresarial", "triunfa, en esta temporada con la mejor colección", "isabella ¿tendra pareja? De acuerdo a esta fotografía", "la heredera del emporio drywer y famosa modelo es una de las solteras mas codiciadas del mundo, "la belleza y el glamour y bue gusto fue lo que destaco en la cena de beneficiencia organizada por isabella drywer, a favor de los niños necesitados", "La empresas drywer, gracias a su nueva directora, son las mas cotizadas del mercado", 2drywer, tan joven podra seguir manejándolo como hasta ahora o necesitara mas años de experiencia" esos son pocos de los mucho encabezados que aparecían en las revistas, pero, esta era la verdadera isabella y no la cambiaria por nada

Me puse mis gafas de sol, ya que el astro se digno a hacer su aparición, mientras conducía, ya me faltaba poco para llegar y si quiero terminar, tendre que ir mas despacio, faltan como casi 3 horas de viaje asi que tengo poco tiempo

Segui esa vida, la que nunca debi de haber dejado, pero en fin quize ser buena, ya llevaba dos años asi e iba a ser mi cumpleaños numero 20, sabia que me tenían preparado algo, pero aunque me gusto la fiesta, mi mejor regalo, fue ese…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Bueno el capi debió ser mas largo pero lo corte hasta ahí,jaja que será el regalos bueno eso lo averiguaran depsues pero ahora si les gusto por favor dejen un review(puchero estilo alice, de cachorro en medio de una carretera desierta sin gente y callendose el cielo en lluvia y casi muriendo de frio) bueno espero y les guste besos y hasta pronto**_

_**Perl rose swan**_


	3. siguiendo la historia

Hola, buenno aquí tengo de nuevo el capitulo, como les dije y esta vez no tengo avisos solo que por favor comente

Quiero agradecerle a Ale 74 por ser la primera en la historia, muchas gracias por que no se que piensen los demás y voy a cambiar el Summary de la historia asi que hoy no se los pondré

Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de S.M a excepción de unos y otros, pero la trama si es mia

Bueno espero y disfruten el cap besos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ese dia no iba a asistir a la oficina, pero me habían mandado un mensaje que una persona estaba interesada en verme y que llevaba días buscándome, pero al final había dejado papeles y una carpeta, ese dia me hicieron mi fiesta sorpresa y me reencontré con mi hermano, que fue su regalo el mismo jaja

**Hablando de mi hermano, no les he contado de el, quieren saber de el o termino, si**

**Mejor termino mi relato actual, luego, les cuento de el**

Ha si, ese dia en mi fiesta sorpresa, fue organizada por mi queridísimo hermano, en la casa de playa que queda en california, y pues siempre el ambientando las fiestas, y el fue el regalo sorpresa, claro que me emocione, pero no cuando termino tratando de emborracharme, claro no lo consiguió pero el dudo mucho que quedo en sus cinco sentidos, pobre, bueno eso se merece por que me trato de emborrachar, sabiendo que en dos días viajaba a francia, bueno

Al dia siguiente después, de dejar mi hermano dormido en el sillón, pobre, fui a la oficina

Lo primero que revise fue el paquete, y ese fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, en el paquete había un carta y diseños, los cuales vi primero y eran unos de los mejores que había visto, los tenia que reconocer, pero después lei la carta

_Srita. Isabella drywer:_

_Disculpe las molestias, he estado buscándola, esperando que no tenga ninguna junto o reunión, pero siempre surge algo de improvisto, creo que el destino no quiere que nos veamos, bueno estos son mis diseños, se los quería mostrar personalmente, pero no me fue posible, usted es alguien joven que es muy buena haciendo su trabajo, y yo también soy joven, hy por eso creo que usted msima lo valorara y me lo hara comunicar, incluso estoy decidida a invetir, para que podamos en un futuro crear mi línea de ropa, bueno si esta interesada adentro hay un folder, que muestra un contrato con mis punto y usted puede agregarle o quitarle como decida, muchas gracias_

Después de leer esa carta, busque el contrato, por que la chica no puso su nombre, pero era muy buena y tenia futuro, leyendo el contrato me asombre, por que estaba dispuesta a cubrir los gasta de la primera colección y también depsues invertir mucho dinero, pero también la empresa tensria que meter cierta suma fuerte, asi que primero estará a prueba, pero cuando lei su nombre no pude mas sonreir, como lo dije no hay que vengarse todo llega a su tiempo y se sirve en frio, y claro que el destino no nos quería juntas, _atentamente: alice cullen_

Ese dia, fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, por que ni siquiera cambio de nombre, pero bueno pobre el detino esta vez jugo en su contra y lo peor no lo vio venir

**Ya estaba a minutos de port angeles y ni siquiera les he contado de mi hermano, bueno ya es hora de su turno y… pero el celular me interrumpió**

-bueno- conteste

-hermanita ya era hora de que hablaras sobre mi

-arg, como lo sabes

-ya sabes hermanita siempre yo

-arg

-bueno apurate a contar la historia

-ya no hablare de ti

-anda nena, continua y apurate por que ya voy a llegar a forks para que me recogas

-ash, esta bien pero cállate y no interrumpas

-bueno, hasta al rato

**Bueno ya se dieron cuenta ese es mi hermano, siempre interrumpiendo, en que estaba ha si, en el, pero se preguntaran como lo supo, esa es otra historia que si les contare, pero después**

**A si mi hermano, bueno es mi hermano gemelo, menor que yo por diez minutos, pero se cree el muy mayor, pero lo amo es mi hermanito, el es un tanto bromista, y no se quiere hacer cargo de las empresas sino que el esta en la firma de abogados de mi tio, es lo que le gusto y si yo soy una soltera codiciada el es un Casanova, un soltero entrevernido, seria el hombre soñado, para muchas, pero bueno es guapo si, blanco, alto, musculoso no exagerado pero se ve guapo, su pelo es café oscuro y sus ojos tienen una tonalidad grisácea, es parecido a mi solo que yo soy estatura media, blanca pero mis ojos son grisáceos con un toque de verde**

**Mi hermano como ya ha dicho lo voy a recoger en forks, para llegar juntos con los cullen, por que no me quiere dejar sola, ha si se me olvida no les he dicho por que voy, bueno mi hermano me llamo para que fuera por que es importante y ahí va a estar nuestra familia, por que es un caso urgente,a la que se le puedo llamar mi mama, es muy parecida a mi, pero con ojos azules, al que puedo llamar papa es muy parecido a mi hermano, por cierto mi hermano se llama alex, Alexander, pero asi le digo yo a el, y mis papas son Kate y Anthony Drywer **

**Y junto con mi demás familia, por que después de la cena que organizaron, que no asisti, parece que hubo problemas y pues ahora todos no tenemos que reunir **

**Se que se preguntaran, que tienen que ver mi familia con unos vampiros pero ahora no, ocupo acabar con la historia de alice y tengo muy poco tiempo asi que, hare una parada**

**Estacione mi mercede-benz ML450 hybrid, de la empresa para viajar, en una cafetería, para comprar dos chocolates calientes, con 2 pastelitos, uno para alex, y mientras espero mi pedido voy a seguir **

En que me quede, bah por que siempre lo olvido se supone que no puedo olvidar nada, esta bien, estaba en alice ha si , bueno el contrato que me mando alice era muy bueno, solo di modificaciones, junte a los socios y firme el contrato…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Este capitulo esta un poquito mas largo, lo iba a dejar largo, pero eran varias hojas mas

Bueno en el cap espero lean bien por que hay unas palabras clave, y pronto descubrirán ahora despues de la firma que paso? Bueno solo les puedo decir pobre alice y hay una sorpresita jajajaja

Espero reviews besos y cuídense

Perl rose swan


	4. alice

_**Hola, bueno aquí les traigo el cap, y como dije hoy publique aunque un poco noche, peor b ueno aquí esta y gracias a Ale 74 por sus reviews que son los únicos y que me algran el dia y a mis favoritos bueno espero y disfruten el cap**_

_**Summary: los errores se cometen, por que hacemos todo por impulso y al final siemrpe nos llevamos una sorpresa o eso fue lo que les paso a ellos, bueno sus instintos los hicieron coemter un error, nada mas que le único que supo hacerlo bien fue el gran oso, siempre deje a un lado todo por que la venganza siempre llega sola y se sirve en frio, pero recuerden las cosas nunca son lo que aparentan, no se fien y aprendan de los errores bueno me llaman bella swan y esta es mi vida**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de Stephanie meyer, la trama es mia y algunos personajes de mi invención también**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Estacione mi mercede-benz ML450 hybrid, de la empresa para viajar, en una cafetería, para comprar dos chocolates calientes, con 2 pastelitos, uno para alex, y mientras espero mi pedido voy a seguir **

En que me quede, bah por que siempre lo olvido se supone que no puedo olvidar nada, esta bien, estaba en alice ha si , bueno el contrato que me mando alice era muy bueno, solo di modificaciones, junte a los socios y firme el contrato

Cap 4 alice

En la temporada otoño-invierno, introducimos la colección de alice al mercado y tuvo mucho éxito, renovamos el contrato, pero como ahora la colección que creo ya tenia su logo creado por la empresa, solo recibíamos e invertíamos pero en el contrato se estipulo que todo caería sobre ella, las responsabilidades; continuamos asi otra temporada primavera-verano, y la línea tenia mucho éxito y por lo tanto ella y la empresa, era una de las mejores socias y un muy buen contrato, pero para la temporada siguiente de otoño-invierno, runway mi otra empresa, saco a la vista a un gran diseñor,joven pero con mucho estilo, su colección era totalmente opuesta a la de alice, yo no tenia nada que perdr ya que los dos eran lanzados por mis empresas, pero bueno Christian, estuvo personalmente en el lanzamiento del desfile, cosa que alice no pudo hacer y mando a representante s como siempre lo había hecho, claro los medios no dejaron pasar eso desapercibo, ya que asisti personalmente a la colección de Christian y porte el vestido principal de la ncohe como modelo, ya que no había dejado de modelar, solo menos usal, y con alice asisti junto a la representante pero no porte ninguna prenda, cosa que la prensa hablo

Después de eso, la colección línea de ropa de alice no se mantuvo en el mercado y cayo , perdiendo su ultima inversión y ganando demandas de abogados, por incuplimientos, cosas que pudieron solucionar, pasando los meses,y llego febrero

Pero al firmar el contrato en vainnes, ella se hacia responsable de la línea y al llevar ya 4 meses de incumplimiento mas montos generados, se llevo a juicio lo cual ellos apelaron, claro ellos tenia a un muy buen abogado, jasper, asi que el problema se tenia que solucionar, por lo cual tenia que yo ir personalmente a dar el ultimátum, o rehacia el contrato y pagaba o la embargaríamos, y al estar registrado al nombre de alice cullen, la cual bajo su nombre la mayoría de cuentas, quedarían bajo la empresa algo duro para ellos; no sabían que yo era la dueña de runway y vainness, solo sabían de isabella drywer, no que yo era isabella drywer, ya habían pasado dos años y medio, desde la ultima vez que no vimos y ya tenia 21 años para los humanos, iba a ser difícil, para la antigua bella pero para isabella iba a ser lo mejor en años, por fin…

**Upss, ya esta el pedido**

**-isabella**

**Ya adelante un poco de la historia de alice, agarre los chocolate y pasteles, pague y me fui a la camioneta, y me lo iba tomando en el camino, no puedo creer que ya voy a llegar con alex, bueno me tengo que apurar para contarles de mi familia, si mi familia pero ellos al rato ahora si quiero continuar con alice ya le di muchas vueltas…**

El lunes tenia que ir con un contrato para que aceptaran, si no pues solucionar todo, el lunes llego rápido asi que de Londres, ya que estaba en una junta tome el vuelo a nueva york, para después volar a alaska, ya que ahí tenían su nueva residencia, al llegar rente una camioneta, una Toyota fj, perfecta para la nieve, puse en marche y pronto llegue al sendero, se les había mandado un aviso, pero si le hacen caso o no era su problema, pronto llegue a una casa, no tan imponente como la de forks, pero si con un muy buen gusto, me baje y toque el timbre, había llegado a las 11:00 am

Me abrió la puerta una despampanante rubia

-buenos días- la salude, se sentía raro volver a verla pero ya no me intimidaba

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola, bueno este cap es el mas corto si lo se pero quería dejarlos con la intriga, supongo que saben quien es la rubia? La reconocerá? Que pasara? Bueno eso ya esta escrito pero se los dire mañana, que publicare y ya saben por favor review bueno besos cuídense


	5. encuentro y pelea

**Hola, wow en serio estoy super emocionada, abri los mensajes y tenia 22 mensajes de alerta, favorito y comentarios, esto me animo por que ya pensaba que no se no era buena esta historia pero la iba a mantener en pies, por que si había alguien que le gustaba mi historia, bueno muchísimas gracias por comentar que aunque fueron tres palabra pues me animaron.**

**Quiero agradecer en especial a **_**Ale 74**_**, por que tu en especial me has apoyado mucho, muchas gracias de verdad y gracia por tu comentario que no me ha faltado y hoy publico, muchas gracias de verdad**

**Bueno como ya vieron, cambie el Summary por que sentía que no les interesaba, pero aquí esta de nuevo el cap y espero y lo disfruten mucho y gracias una vez mas y espero que haya el mismo o mas apoyo de ahora en adelante**

**Summary:**** despuesque los cullen hecharan a bella de sus vidas y solo emmet la apoyara,que pasa despues de que se encuentren siendo la jefa de alice y algo que jamas pensron que seria, la venganza viene sola y se sirve en frio,por que asi es la vida de bella ¿swan?**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios pertenecen a S.M. , solo alguno de mi invención y la trama es completamente mia**

**Espero y disfruten el cap y asi se resolverán sus dudas**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me abrió la puerta una despampanante rubia

-buenos días- la salude, se sentía raro volver a verla pero ya no me intimidaba

-hola, que desea-pregunto con desdén evaluándome con la mirada

-es la familia cullen- pregunte tenia que mover bien mis cartas

-si, que desea-pregunto recelosa, tratándome de reconocer, que iba a lograr pronto

-puedo pasar-le pregunte

-adelante-fue un milagro que dijera que si

-busco a alice cullen y a jasper hale

-si, pasa, alice, jasper-grito y apuesto que todos estaban escuchando o en la sala

Subimos unas pequeñas escaleras para ir a la sala, ella iba a adelante

-quien los busca-pregunto cuando ya estabamos en el segundo piso y podía sentir varias miradas sobre mi, como dije escuchando

-oh disculpa, soy isabella drywer- me presente-tu debe ser

-rosalie hale

-pasa-para eso todos se encontraban en la sala, y cuando digo todos es todos, como dije no me equivoco

-oh, soy alice cullen

-hola, isabella drywer

-hola, bueno recibimos el aviso pero no pensamos que lo llevarían a cabo-claro, por eso estaban preparados, como siempre, que sarcástica estoy uff

-pues no fue un aviso-conteste

-bueno un gusto jasper hale, la que te abrió es rosalie hale, ellos son emmet y Edward cullen, mis hermanos y mis padres Carlisle y esme cullen

-un gusto, isabella drywer-me presente ante todos, vi como tenían un gesto de tristeza y enojo ante el nombre, pero que importa no son nadie para hacerme sentir triste

-bueno, entonces vienes a lo del contrato-rosalie me seguía viendo tratando de reconocerme

-mm si

-esme traenos café por favor-pidio jasper, por lo visto iban a comer

-si cariño

-tome asiento señorita, si no le molesta toda mi familia quiere estar presente, por que somos muy unidos-siguio el rubio

-no importan, entiendo

-soy el abogado de alice como ya ha de saber

-si por supuesto

-bueno, si gusta ya podemos comenzar- pidió

-si, alice la verdad eres una gran diseñadora, me gustaron mucho tus diseños pero sabes muy bien por que estoy aqui

-si- dijo alice, se notaba que aguantaba un sollozo

-bueno, aquí traigo un contrato léanlo, piénsenlo solo tiene esta oportunidad -le entregué el contrato

Lo abrió y lo vio, pero sabia que lo estaba leyendo y lo cerro con fuerza y me lo entrego

-no lo leera- le pregunte

-no es necesario y no aceptamos-dio su ultima palabra

-bueno, tenga en cuenta que para mi esa fue su ultima palabra y no le rogare, ya no hay mas contrato, ni perdida de tiempo

-no, lo era para su empresa es lo que están protegiendo y a nosotros no, no era algo justo

-tenga en cuenta que tiene muchas negativas de su lado-le regrese, si quería jugar a los abogados, era mi juego favorito

-si, pero ustedes no tienen todas positivas-regreso, todos estaban atentos

-tal vez, tenga razón pero el contrato ella se hace repsonsable, cualquier falla es su responsabilidad

-ustedes la patrocinaban-me contesto-asi que también es su responsabilidad

-pero al crear el logo, ya no era nuestra empresa, era su firma, ella nos rentaba y nosotros le ofrecíamos ayuda

-ayuda claro-dijo en tono sarcástico- ustedes invirtieron en la colección y la patrocinaron, también es su falla

-eso fue en la prueba de la primera

-no, siguieron patrocinando

-si pero ya no usabamos nuestra linea sino la marca de alice y esta era la responsable por lo tal la cantidad invertida por alice es perdida mas nos tiene que devolver la renta, que dura toda una colección, un periodo de 6 meses que 4 no fue cumplido, y el dinero invertido de la empresa, en su línea ya que ella era la responsable

-si fuera asi, ustedes que pierden nada

-claro, las rentas, tiempo, publicidad, clientes, fiestas y gastos extras que cubrimos nosotros al patrocinar algo, es lo que damos y la renta de línea, ya es incumplimiento de contrato de su parte al no cubrirlo

-tal vez, pero los daños ocasionado, se dieron cuenta como fue la caída, como subió la competencia y de su misma empresa e incluso usted ayudo a ese diseñador en la pasarela, los daños lo único que se preocupan son tan egoístas y la verdad lo que usted dice no aparece en el contrato

-si lo se, pero yo no soy exclusiva para uno solo, alice no dio la cara a la hora de hacerlo, no pidió la ayuda que yo si le brindaría, en este negocio no solo se valora el arte, el diseño sino tambien estrategias no son simples cosas y le digo algo si te metes te olvidas de todo, a la hora de mostrar algo tuyo, no puedes pensar en los sentimientos, alice podra ser la mejor o una muy buena, pero no dio la cara cuando la debió de dar, no lo hizo, no se por que y no me meto pero por favor no me hable de egoísmo, por que tal vez sean egoístas, es parte de esto y no lo repita, por que por ser cuidadosa, por no pedir ayuda fue una cobarde y egoísta

-no le hable asi, aquí los egoístas son ustedes y usted sabra mucho pero claro ya esta metida alice era principiante y si los egoístas son todos los que son como ustedes-contesto

-no me voy a meter en un tema sin chiste pero saben¿ porque ella fue egoísta, todos ustedes?-les pregunte

Nadie hablo a excepción de jasper

-ella no ha…-pero lo interrumpí

-alice muestrales a toda tu familia el contrato que tienes guardado

Ella se levanto y les dio las copias a todos, cada uno lo leyó unos tenían cara de sorpresa, otros estaban en shock

-eso le muestra señor hale, que no soy mentirosa y que si hablamos de egoísmo ella ocupo la lista, por que la cumplir su sueño les mintió para que aceptaran y lamentablemente le fue mal asi este negocio, asi que les llegara la orden de juez de asistir al tribunal y no podrán hacer movimientos bancarios en todas las cuentas a nombre de alice cullen y jasper hale

-jasper por que no hablas, ella esta equivocada, no puede hacer eso, responde- pregunto rosalie

-no rosalie, ella tiene razón

-eso pensé-le sonreí con suficiencia mientras todos estaban en shock,rosalie me observaba con los ojos abiertos

-bueno nos vemos en los tribunales, se lo dije señor hale, un gusto en conocerlos y hasta pronto

-espera…-me jalo rosalie del brazo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola, wow mis niñas será que rosalie la descubrió? sabe quien es Isabella en realidad? Si sabe que pasara?

Y que les pareció, bella si sabe defender bien, podría ser abogada, jajaj en realidad la idea de enfrentarse asi la tenia desde hace tiempo como unos 4 meses atrás, pero no sabia como ponerla al principio pensé en un pero en vez de jasper emmet pero como se dio la puse y que tal bella y yo podríamos ser abogadas, jajajaja bueno mi en lo personal me gusto pero la perte que viene… bueno ya no les dire nada mas y gracias y un review de agradecimiento bueno gracias ahora

_**Adelanto**_

_**-bella, tu quieres que te maten verdad- me dijo emmet**_

_**-no, solo que no me da miedo**_

_**-el nuevo vestido para la colección de primavera-verano de Gucci, quien lo modelo isabella drywer, esta a la venta en un costo de $1000 dolares, por que la famosa modelo lo porto en el lanzamiento-la rubia le lanzo a la pantalla un florero apagándolo mientras levantaba una ceja con mi sonrisa burlona**_

_**Sali de la casa con paso firme y me subi a la camioneta, y conduje hasta el aeropuerto.**_

_**Despues pasaron meses, en el tribunal se presento toda la familia y mi hermano fue mi abogado**_

_**Bueno esperen el prox cap ¿reviews?**_

_**Perl rose swan **_


	6. reconociendo

**Hola… bueno que tal, me he animado mucho por que la verdad cada vez en estos últimos 2 dias que entro a mi bandeja de mensajes (correo), hay muchos mensajes con alertas, favoritos y reviews, muchas gracias a todos por que en menos de dos días me llegaron 30 mensajes de reviews o alerta o favoritos de autor e historia, michas gracias a todas que me dejan reviews o alertas y favoritos**

**Bueno, debido a la aceptación que tiene la historia, me han pedido para que quede un poco clara, aunque ya esta terminada algunos povs de otros personajes, que incluso yo pensaba poner, peor ahorita esta la historia de bella y como ya la han de conocer no le gustan que la interrumpan y pues no la quiero hacer enojar, por eso la historia continua unos dos caps mas por parte de bella y ya despues viene un cap y ahí es donde tendre que poner esos povs, que ya están hechos y por lo tanto, se ampliara un poquito y también le pienso continuar hasta el final, avanzar un poco los caps y asi pues la historia va a ser mas larga, díganme si les gusta la idea o si no, pues continuo pero la parte que quiero meter me encanta pro que se ve a una bella… no, demasiada información, mejor díganme si les gusta o no**

**Y si se preguntaran pro que la tengo hecha, como dice en el primer cap y es mejor asi por que luego se me va la inspiración y uff, ahora los capis los piden un pocos mas largos, los cortos por que asi es donde corta bella la historia y deja intriga y pues voy a tratar de dejarles mas**

**Ahora, bueno quiero agradecer a bueno a todas en especial gracias y a **_**Ale 74,**_** gracias por tu review como siempre y a**_** joce**__**cullen-swan,**_** tranquila cariño y pues eres intuitiva, beuno y atodas gracias y espero y les siga gustando, bienvenidas**

**Summary: ****despuesque los cullen hecharan a bella de sus vidas y solo emmet la apoyara,que pasa despues de que se encuentren siendo la jefa de alice y algo que jamas pensron que seria, la venganza viene sola y se sirve en frio,por que asi es la vida de bella ¿swan?**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios pertenecen a S.M. , solo alguno de mi invención y la trama es completamente mia**

**Y auqie esta el cap y si chicas… es uno muy interesante… disfruten…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-espera…-me jalo rosalie del brazo y me observo detenidamente 3…2…1..-NO, NO NO, NO PUEDE SER ELLA NO HUELE IGUAL NO, NO

-ella quien rosalie- le pregunte, mientras todos nos estaban observando

-MALDITA ARG- me agarro del brazo y me empujo a la pared-ZORRA, CUANDO DEJARAS DE DAÑARNOS, MALDITA

-rosalie suéltala la vas a lastimar

-QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA

-de que

- ELLA ES ISABELLA SWAN-les grito mientras me trataba de intimidar con la mirada, pero yo se la sostuve

-es cierto eso rose- pregunto emmet

-MIRALA, DIFERENT EPERO ELLA ES

Todos me vieron y se quedaron sorprendidos

-bueno, pues supongo que ya que lo saben tiene suerte de que sea yo y no otra persona cullens

-CALLATE

-rosalie, suéltala

-PERO ALICE NO VISTE

-no rose, no es su culpa ella me dio la oportunidad y yo la desaproveche, suéltala si no quieres ser la asesina de una importante empresaria de EUA, que no vale la pena-le contesto la pelinegra

-si, jajaj claro le haría un favor al mundo-respondio mordaz

-favor el que no fueras tan impulsiva cullen- le regrese

-bella, tu quieres que te maten verdad- me dijo emmet

-no, solo que no me da miedo

-arg- me gruño rosalie

-rosalie es enserio

-arg, esa no puede ser nada de eso y si lo fuera no vale la pena, asi que no la extrañarían tanto

-rosalie-la llamaron todos

-rose, la heredera del monopolio de los drywer, directora general y socia mayoritaria de runway, dueña de vainnes, famosa modelo de las mas reconocidas marcas del mundo, sobrina y hermana de los dueños de la mejor firma de abogados en el mundo, es reconocida internacionalmente por su trabajo en las pasarelas y en el mundo empresarial, se acaba de graduar de leyes, es una de las mas famosas del mundo de la moda, ella puede decidir quien entra o no, se su amiga y te va bien pero casate con ella y tienes el mundo a tus pies, claro es una de las solteras mas codiciadas de todo estados unido, se caracteriza por eventos de beneficencia a niños desamparados, es una de las mejoras empresarias, sin importar que tiene su línea de perfume y hay colecciones basadas en su estilo, entiende estaría haciéndole daño a una de las figuras mas importantes en el mundo de moda y empresarial, que mas quieres, y aunque no vale la pena no puedes hacer eso pero al parecer nunca ocupo nuestra ayuda por lo que lo consiguio después de todo

**Justo cuando estaba contando mi momento suena el molesto celular y quien es…**

**Si adivinaron, mi hermano tan concentrada que estaba pero bueno..**

**-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunte en cuanto atendí el celular**

**-aaa-se quedo pensando- ya vas llegando a la carretera, es que me muero de hambre-dijo enojado pero pensativo como si no recordara algo**

**-callate, que no ves que me interrumpiste…-le conteste**

**-hablando, asi ya me acorde por que te hablaba-se oyó feliz de haberlo recordado**

**-aja y ¿Qué es?-pregunte**

**-que…-como tardaba**

**-QUE ES**

**-ah, que no te heches tantos flores tu sola, hey y tu hermanito donde queda**

**-sabes que asi fue y no te voy a decir nada y espero que me digas como sabes **

**-algun dia querida hermana pero me lo tienes…- y no lo deje termianr por que colgué y avente el celular como se atreve a interrumpir, en fin en donde estaba, arg si ya me acorde y ahora si **

-wow entonteces parece que tengo a toda una princesita a mi lado- comento mirándome-claro, solo éramos un juego, pero saliste ganando

-no, pero es un honor para ti tenerme a tu lado- me miro y me solto de mala gana-ademas nunca los necesite para nada, pues yo era soy mas que tu rubia y nunca los necesite

- claro como digas, aparte ni que fueras que –comento

-belly-me llamo cariñosamete mi hermano oso, por que el si se preocupaba por mi y pensaba que su esposa me iba a saltar directo a la yugular en cualquier momento, asi que le dedique mi mejor sonrisa, por que a el si lo había extrañanado como supongo el ami,

-_el nuevo vestido para la colección de primavera-verano de Gucci, quien lo modelo isabella drywer, esta a la venta en un costo de $1000 dolares, por que la famosa modelo lo porto en el lanzamiento-_la rubia le lanzo a la pantalla, que alice había prendido, un florero apagándolo mientras levantaba una ceja con mi sonrisa burlona

-bueno fue suerte que fui yo y no mis colegas los que vinieron, umm no creo que no, pero nos vemos en los tribunales y rosalie no me intimidas ninguno de ustedes me intimida-solo ella me gruño- recuerda las apariencias engañan hasta pronto

Sali de la casa con paso firme y me subi a la camioneta, y conduje hasta el aeropuerto.

**Después pasaron meses, en el tribunal se presento toda la familia y mi hermano fue mi abogado, desde ese encuentro ya han pasado mas de medio año, ya no supe nada mas de ellos pero supongo que ellos de mi si, creo, aunque no lo demuestre extraño al oso y a um… aham a..a..**

**Mire no me di cuenta con tanta divagación en la historia pero ya estoy en forks…**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bueno mis niñas, que les pareció el cap? les gusto? Aclararon sus dudas, bueno que rosalie tan mordaz y la familia, no se mostraron muchos los sentimientos de la familia pero como les dije pues cuando bella acabe, viene en algo breve ellos, y bueno que bellita tenemos, que no acepta que extraña a los cullen tan como decirle ustedes saben y que hermanito tan molesto a ustedes tan bien les enfado o no? Bueno pues ya llego a forks y ahora que les espera, a bella y su hermano y pronto todo se sabra o lo seguirán guardando recelosamente en fin todo a su tiempo y asi ellos no los contaran y ahora**

**Un review? Bueno gracias por leerme y las quiero y quieren un adelanto… pues ahí va**

_**Adelanto**_

_**Me pare en la carretera un poco adelante**_

_**-subete- le ordene**_

_**-pues nos quieren a todos juntos, pero no llegue pro que preferí hacerte el favor de esperarte para que no llegaras sola**_

_**-lo dice por ti o por mi-le cuestione**_

_**-arg, solo conduce- prendi el motor-ya sabes peque, con velocidad**_

**Bueno que les pareció el adelanto, quien será seguro ya lo saben jejeje bueno besos y cuidense**


	7. fin del viaje

Hola… bueno esta vez si me sorprendieron mucho, gracias a todas por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas y las lectoras que leen y no dejan review pero también en especial a Ale 74 por siempre apoyarme y dejar sus comentarios

Y ahora, se que a mcuahs las deje con la intriga y me da gusto por que este fue uno de los principales propósitos del fic y ahora como ya van a venir unas sorpresitas que nadie se las espera faltan uno 2 caps, pero pues nadie se la espera o tal vez si, bueno es en lo que gira, claro nadie sabe y me preguntan ¿Por qué los cullen la trataron asi? Y ¿Cuál es el secreto? Todo a su tiempo y pues he dejado palabras claves en los caps que si los analisas te das cuenta

Ahora, la verdad lo siento por no publicar diario como siempre, pero la verdad es que esta semana de miércoles en adelante tuve mucho estrés, presentaciones, trabajos y sirvió por que me di cuenta que ya soy muy segura y los presonajes que en varias de mis historias escribo como rebeldes de la protagonista me recuerdan a mi, ahora pues si lo voy a ampliar y sorpresas vienen asi que pueden empezar a adivinar y las dejo

**Summary:**** despuesque los cullen hecharan a bella de sus vidas y solo emmet la apoyara,que pasa despues de que se encuentren siendo la jefa de alice y algo que jamas pensron que seria, la venganza viene sola y se sirve en frio,por que asi es la vida de bella ¿swan?**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios pertenecen a S.M. , solo alguno de mi invención y la trama es completamente mia**

**Bueno, este capi es uno de los mas cortos pero bueno esto marca el termino de algo y ahora lean abajo información…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No me di cuenta con tanta divagación en la historia pero ya estoy en forks, se que se preguntara por que… miren claro, como siempre estoy entrando al pueblo y mi hermano ya esta paradon en la orilla de la carretera, de mi familia y mi hermano no les he contado mucho, solo superficialmente, pero que mejor que hacerlo con mi hermano mientras llegamos

Me pare en la carretera un poco delante de el y chirreando las llantas, para que asi el haga ejercicio, que aunque no le falta pero es mi deber enseñarle

-subete- le ordene a mi hermano

-hola, como estas, yo muy bien y tu-se rio con sarcasmo- y esos modales hermanita

-callate, ahora para que nos quieren y mis papas ya están ahí-pregunte

-si mama y papa ya están ahí y pues nos quieren a todos juntos, pues hay un problema o algo asi, pero no llegue por que preferí hacerte el favor de esperarte para que no llegaras sola, hermanita

-a quien le hiciste el favor a ti o a mi? -le cuestione

-arg, solo conduce- prendi el motor-ya sabes peque, con velocidad y conduci rumbo…

Se preguntaran que pasa con mi familia, por que voy a forks , que haría yo alla, bueno todo eso lo averiguaran solitos todos ustedes , por que yo ya lo se, y hay algo que me falta comentarles de mi ¿Por qué había dicho que quería cambiar? ¿Por qué fui a forks a cambiar?

Estaba harta de ser tan frívola, de tener todo lo que quería, de siempre mandar aunque lo amo, quería saber que era ser común y buena, por eso decidi cambiar y que mejor que un lugar nuevo pero no me fue muy bien que digamos, asi que mejor me quede conmigo misma como era antes, y aparte que bueno que no cambie, por que asi me siento mejor la vida que quería probar no era para mi, pero por otro lado eso fue bueno y ya se darán cuenta solos

Ya, estoy aquí en forks, por llegar a la casa, que la vi hace casi tres años y meses; y bueno estoy al lado de mi hermano, que va comiendo, arg bueno el asi, ya lo conocen

-apurate bella que quiero llegar hoy-me reclamo

Pero asi es el, no me quedo mas que pisar el acelerador pero antes, les quiero decir algo

Bueno que aquí en adelante ya no hace falta que yo les cuente mi historia o la de mi familia por que ya saben lo necesario para poder entender y lo demás cono les he dicho se darán cuenta solos

Pero eso no significa, que se libraran de mi, no, por que al final es mi historia, solo que ya se acabo el viaje y ya se acabo mi relato y si los dejare descansar pero recuérdenlo los estoy vigilando, bueno olviden esa ultima parte solo lo quería decir, ahora si

Recuerden muy bien " las cosas no siempre son lo que aparentan"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola, bueno que les pareció, se que fue super corto, pero era la parte final de el relato de nuestra querida bellita, ahora al final del fic les pondré una propuesta, sobre la historia pero hay que esperar, y pues ya van viendo una parte de lo que orillo a bella al irse a forks y ahora empieza lo bueno, jajajaa no puedo esperar

Bueno les gusto o no? Merezco un review? Bueno digame si les gusto y si es corto pero ahí vienen los largos jajajajaja cuídense y espero poder volver a publicar como antes, diario


	8. aceptando el error

Hola… perdón después de que les comente en el cap anterior lo estresada que estaba pero bueno, la semana antepasada, que fue la que publique, que fue el lunes que estaba estresada haciendo un trabajo, como a la hora de dar el retoque al cap, me golpee el dedo corazón y anular con mi cama de madera y si… es lo que 'piensan nada mas se oyo el crak, jejejej si y pues ya me atendieron, pero lo peor fue que fue la derecha, asi que no podía escribir y en la compu solo con un dedo y no me gusta, jejejejejejje asi que despues de ese suceso me fue bien, pero la semana pasada fue de exámenes y pues presión junto con todos los trabjos que tenia que entregar, y en el fin de semana actualize mi otra historia, pero siempre me tienen que joder la vida los maestros, si por culpa de una maestra ayer mi cuello sufrió daños, los musculos se me tensaron y me quede chueca, casi pensé que estab roto pero no, solo me recetaron iyecciones y analgésicos auqnue despues voy a tener que ir, jejeje el drama de mi vida me paresco a bella jejejejej, ahora si el cap lo que les importa no mi vida

Aquí nuestra bellita se despide, claro no para siempre, sino que se toma unas vacaciones para hacer ciertas cosas o asunto pendientes que no nos quiere decir pero pronto lo averiguaremos, ella descansa hoy y les llego el turno de pov a mi aunque les contare cada detalle por que depsues viene lo bueno jejeje, en realidad toda la historia nos iba a enfadar bella, pero a mi me gusta este intermedio porque lo van a disfrutar, y de ahí sigue bellita jejeejejjejeje

Bueno, ESTO LEAN, hubo una dudilla por ahí que decía ¿Por qué siempre dice que "_**por que las cosas no son siempre lo que aparentan"**__ pues si, _en esta historia cuidado que asi nos las están contando, las cosas nunca son lo que aparentan y …, ya les di muchos detalles, aparte de esa pregunta se que muchas se la hacen hay otra con mucha frecuencia _¿Cuál es el secreto o por que los cullen la trataron asi, que paso y mas de ese estilo" _pues bellita no nos la ha querido decir y esperen por que esta historia es mas para drama y misterio, pero me gusta romance, jajajajajaja ahora sean pacientes mis queridas saltamontes, aw siempre había querido decir eso jejejejejeje, bueno ahora si espero que disfruten

Gracias a Ale74 por siempre apoyarme y a todas

Cap anterior

Ya, estoy aquí en forks, por llegar a la casa, que la vi hace casi tres años y meses; y bueno estoy al lado de mi hermano, que va comiendo, arg bueno el asi, ya lo conocen

-apurate bella que quiero llegar hoy-me reclamo

Pero asi es el, no me quedo mas que pisar el acelerador pero antes, les quiero decir algo

Bueno que aquí en adelante ya no hace falta que yo les cuente mi historia o la de mi familia por que ya saben lo necesario para poder entender y lo demás cono les he dicho se darán cuenta solos

Pero eso no significa, que se libraran de mi, no, por que al final es mi historia, solo que ya se acabo el viaje y ya se acabo mi relato y si los dejare descansar pero recuérdenlo los estoy vigilando, bueno olviden esa ultima parte solo lo quería decir, ahora si

Recuerden muy bien " las cosas no siempre son lo que aparentan"

En la mansión cullen, todo se encontraban muy nerviosos, estaban esperando a las ultimas personas que faltaban por llegar y se les hacia eterno, puesto que era una situación de emergencia

-tranquilos, ya falta poco- tranquilizo una mujer-despues podemos hablar con los otros

-eso espero, vamos afuera a ultimar detalles – ordeno mas que pidió un hombre, y con esto, varias personas salieron al jardín dejando en la sala, a unas nueve personas, los cullen y una pareja mas

-ya no deben de tardar en llegar-les dijo la mujer castaña oscura- espero

-esta bien, si quieres vayan al jardín, nosotros los esperamos-le comento la madre de los Cullen

-gracias Esme

Y así, la pareja partió rumbo al jardín, con todos los demás, a preparar el plan para el encuentro

-espero que lleguen pronto-murmuro rosalie

-si querida seguro no tardan- contesto Esme

Todos se quedaron pensando y no hacía falta leer mentes para saber que, ya que era lo único que les había atormentado a la familia durante meses, porque después de ese encuentro se pusieron a pensar que probablemente habían cometido una injusticia, claro menos uno que siempre pensó que era inocente, pero no por eso dejaba de pensar en su hermanita

se acordaron cuando hace meses, pues esperaban a los abogados de la empresa para la que trabajaba Alice y Cual fue su sorpresa que se encontraron con Isabella swan, ahora Drywer; después de ese encuentro exigieron explicaciones a Alice, se sintieron traicionados por su hermana, pero la comprendieron y sabían que era su sueño y si se equivoco, peor todo el mundo lo hacía, aun rosalie recordaba lo que paso después de aquel día, después de que Isabella se marcho

_Flashback_

_**Después de que Isabella saliera de la casa, Alice estaba en un rincón sollozando junto a Jasper, Esme estaba sentada en un sillón con la cabeza gacha no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de pasa, Edward estaba en el piso sentado siendo incapaz de moverse, Emmet estaba feliz por volver a su hermanita e intrigado por saber que paso con ella, ya que nunca creyó lo que su familia se entero, Carlisle estaba parado a un lado de Esme con la mano en la espalda de esta y rosalie, era un caso aparte estaba pateando los muebles con la furia contenida**_

_**-será mejor que vayamos al comedor- dijo Carlisle**_

_**Todos los siguieron en silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar después de lo sucedido, todos tomaron asiento menos rosalie, que parecía que iba a explotar**_

_**-familia lo que acaba de ocurrir nos tomo por sorpresa a todos y bueno Alice podrías**_

_**-si Carlisle, todos saben que llevaba décadas persiguiendo el sueño **_

_**-pero tenias…-replico rosalie**_

_**-si, se que tenia línea de ropa a otros nombre, pero yo quería mi nombre, después de investigar supe que runway había cambiado de presidente ejecutivo, debido a que el anterior dueño murió, dejándole todo a su nieta, que se involucraba en la fama y en ese tiempo ella empezó a modelar y pues no necesito las influencias familiares debido a que tenía el nivel, empezó modelando de las mejores marcas, era solo una niña de 19 años, pero ya tenía una carrera administrativa y sabía manejarlo, ella era la única debido a que los padres tenían otros negocios y su hermano no le gustaba mucho este medio, ella entro como asistente y cuando no quedo más tiempo acepto el cargo, muchos hablaban porque aun era joven, pero trago nuevas ideas, después ella creó su propia empresa, lanzando a la fama a diseñadores jóvenes, por que no necesitaban tener era experiencia si era bueno duraba sino se iba, ella pensaba y así adquirió fama, ella y su hermano eran de los hijos de empresarios mas codiciados y solteros, cuando supe en lo que consistía su empresa la busque, por que fue un ejemplo a pesar de las criticas, pero nunca estaba sino estaba en Europa estaba en otro país o simplemente en una junta, siempre veía sus fotos la seguridad que transmitía, deje mis diseños y ella entablo una conversación telefónica, después me acepto y firmamos el contrato que les enseñe**_

_**-Alice nunca la reconociste- pregunto Esme**_

_**-no, su efluvio no era igual, si me daba parecido pero ella era tan distinta**_

_**-tanto que termino siendo la misma-afirmo con sorna rose**_

_**-si, después solo pude asistir a una presentación mía, no era mi sueño completo pero era algo, vigilaba el futuro y todo marchaba perfecto, después cuando acabo el contrato, ella me dejo caminar sola, por que ya me había enseñado a dar los primeros pasos, claro seguí utilizando su casa y una pequeña parte iba destinada a la casa de modas, y también con contrato pero ellos se encargaban de todo, claro yo sabía que ustedes no iban a estar de acuerdo por que me iba a exponer mucho con mi nombre cuentas y todo lo demás, pero estaba alerta viendo el futuro, no corría peligro alguno, pasaron casi 2 años y en la última temporada Christian Rochi saco su colección, ahí no supe del futuro, su colección fue muy buena y estaba compitiendo conmigo ya que, yo no asistí y eso lo tomaron mal, pero él era amigo de Isabella, claro por que fue lanzado por runway, entonces ella modelo el vestido de colección y ya no tenía oportunidad**_

_**-por esa hija…-estaba murmurando rosalie**_

_**-no rose, yo quería ser independiente después me criticaron por no asistir al desfile de la colección**_

_**-pero por que no asististe querida- me pregunto Esme mientras me acariciaba el hombro**_

_**-por que era la salida familiar**_

_**-alice**_

_**-déjenme acabar**_

_**-continua-me pidió Carlisle**_

_**-después me fui, la colección se vendió pero no pego, me asuste, nunca se los dije llegaron a mandar avisos, pero no hacía caso, fui solucionando los problemas, pero la casa de modas no lo iba a dejar pasar, así que después pedí ayuda y luego ya lo saben ella vino aquí y … y…- empezó a sollozar**_

_**-MALDITA SEA ALICE, POR QUE NO PEDISTE AYUDE- le grito colérica rose**_

_**-rosalie-le llamo Esme**_

_**-NO, QUE ELLA RESPONDA**_

_**-Y ME LO IBAN A DAR O MEJOR DICHO ME LO IBA A DAR, PARA TI ES UN PROBLEMA MEZCLARTE CON HUMANOS POR DIOS**_

_**-TALVEZ IBAS A BATALLAR PERO Alice eres mi hermana-empezó a suavizar su tono-y aunque no lo demuestre todos ustedes me importan**_

_**-bueno ahora hay que hablar, Jasper como vez el caso-pregunto Carlisle**_

_**-nos quedamos sin excusas estamos indefensos**_

_**-como que indefensos Jasper- le cuestiono rose**_

_**-no tenemos armas, afirmaciones Isabella Drywer y corporación tiene todo a su favor, si hubiéramos firmado el contrato pero ahora no hay más que hacer, tenemos todas las de perder**_

_**-simple, yo no asisto es injusto que esa niña, porque eso es como ella nos puede ganar a vampiros décadas mayor que ella**_

_**-rosalie observe en su manera de actuar y sentir que puede ser de armas tomar**_

_**-no, más que yo no**_

_**-rose, es enserio si ella quiere nos puede delatar, confió en que no, así que bueno iremos al juzgado y vernos la solución-seguían con su pequeña discusión-platica mentira los otros pensaban**_

_**Después en el juicio, pagaron todo e Isabella no conto nada, fue un alivio y tal vez ella no era tan mala, como pensaban**_

_Fin flashback_

Claro que cada uno tenían sus formas de pensar, Esme y Carlisle les dolía tratarla así y más les dolió la indiferencia con la que ellos sintieron que les trato, porque esa muchacha ya no era aquella hija que comieron, esta es mucho más fuerte y no se deja intimidar, como aquella que salió llorando de su casa, pero se pusieron felices porque ella tenía su hermano y era feliz, pero y se empezaron a preocupar porque tal vez ellos juzgaron mal, y la trataron mal cuando nunca debió ser así, porque era su hija y si ellos pensaban igual

Jasper, el le quedo muy claro después de su encuentro meses atrás que ella no era la bella ingenua y débil que aparento ser, ella es demasiado fuerte y suspicaz, eso se lo demostró a el al dejarlo sin palabras, aquella manera de defenderse y mirarlos sin miedo, ni agachar la cabeza sino pasar delante de ellos muy en alto como si nada, esa forma de ser de ella, le puso a pensar en muchas cosas, como que para el bella nunca tuvo culpas, nunca debió de dudar de ella, porque, para que bella quería hacer eso, en cambio empezó a sentir culpa, desde aquella última vez que la vio en el juzgado tan segura de sí misma y con su hermano, porque ahora de algo que no dudaba es que ella, su hermana era una de las mejores personas que ha conocido y si, se equivoco

Pero otro caso muy particular era rosalie, ella se quedo sin palabras cuando la vio, por que para ella esa mujer tan guapa no podía ser la mosca muerta de esa, pero como se equivoco y cuando la vio enfrentarse también pensó lo mismo que le rodeaba la cabeza a los demás, que ella era inocente y que nunca le debió dar la espalda y si se equivocaron casi todos con su hermana, pero ella es Rosalie Liliana Hale Cullen y nunca iba aceptar su error e iba a seguir igual y tratar de convencer a los demás, aunque en el fondo ella sabía muy bien que estaba con bella y que la quería y quería que la perdonara, pero como pensó en el fondo

Otros eran Alice y Edward, esta después de todo lo ocurrido, de todo lo que paso ella sabía muy bien que todos los últimos problemas eran de ella , pero cuando la vio, a su hermana que siempre adoro, aunque fingió que no y le dio la espalda, siempre una parte de ella le decía y le gritaba que se equivocaba pero no le dio sentido, y ahora como todos se da cuenta y se arrepiente de ellos, porque no solo perdió a una persona, a una amiga, perdió a una de las pocas persona que la comprendía que a pesar de hacer sus locuras la ayudaba, perdió a su mejor amiga, a su hermana pero en ese tiempo ella quedo ciega de visiones y no le hizo caso a su parte racional, sino a su parte de resentimiento y ahora ella es la que no puede verla a la cara

Edward, él era el que mas mal se sentía de todos, porque desde que se fue, desde que el la hecho no pudo pasar una no-vida normal, su recuerdo le afectaba de sobremanera, la amaba pero siempre se repetía que ella lo traiciono y lo engaño y no solo a él sino su familia, aunque siempre una parte de él se negaba a creerlo, pero le hizo caso a los demás y se dejo influenciar por ellos, pero él supo que su vida, su amor y su razón era inocente y la echo sin más, pero tuvo que pasar ese tiempo para cuando la volviera a ver le hiciera caso a su lado que siempre le aseguro que ella no tenia culpa, y se arrepiente y quisiera ser Emmet que siempre creyó en ella, pero es demasiado tarde porque ya alejo y perdió a su amor, a su vida, a su razón

Ahora el único en la familia que siempre creyó pero no por eso deja de pensar Emmet, ha pasado todos estos años queriendo ver a su hermanita y cuando la ve, se siente más feliz que nunca, porque ya no es la frágil bella sino una muy fuerte y que es capaz de sostenerle la mirada a su rosalie y a 5 vampiros mas, se siente feliz porque la ve hermosa, y acompañada de su hermano, aunque triste porque él no la vio crecer y llegar a ser lo que es, y que volviera como lo hizo solo consiguió que se incrementaran mucho mas su confianza y su amor de hermano hacia ella y desde la última vez que la vio piensa en ella, en cómo estará y si algún día la volverá a ver o la podrá ir a visitar, y no le importa que la vidente y el lector de mentes vean o lean su futuro, porque desde siempre les dijo su punto de vista y no le importa lo que piensen, aunque ya sabe que los demás piensan que la trataron y la juzgaron mal y se arrepienten, pero lo único que puede pensar es en su hermana

Todos ellos piensan en la misma persona y cada uno parecido o igual, y si eso es de todos los días por que desde hace 3 años, desde la última vez que la vieron llorando no han dejado de pensar en ella, porque su vida ya fue la misma, ya no reían, ya no bromeaban, se veían apagados, Alice ya no salió compras sino se encerraba con sus diseños, rosalie se la pasaba arreglando carros o con Emmet, Jasper se la paso con su duende o leyendo libros de guerra que ya los ha leído más de 100 veces, Emmet sequia jugando pero ya no tanto, Esme se la pasa decorando casas y Carlisle pasaba mas tiempo en el hospital y edrad ya no tocaba sino se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación y solo salía lo necesario, ya no iban todos de caza juntos pero esto duro un año, hasta que rosalie los hizo volver a salir porque según palabras de ella esa no se merecían lo que ellos estaban haciendo de sus vidas y cuando todo iba mejorando se la vuelven a encontrar, pero eso solo los hizo sentir culpables y ahora si desde hace meses su vida fue peor que desde el principio, porque cada uno supo que cometió un error

Los Cullen oyeron como todos se dirigían hacia el bosque, seguramente a hablar y a perfeccionar el plan y eso los saco a todos de sus pensamientos, mientras ellos se sentaron a esperar a las visitas faltantes, unos más desesperados que otros

De repente mientras rosalie caminaba de un lado a otro, Emmet la observaba, Alice se impacientaba haciendo tocar la madera con sus finas zapatilla, Jasper la intentaba calmar, Edward esperaba paciente, Esme estaba *tamborileando con los dedos la mesa y Carlisle aun lado de ella, se oyeron las ruedas de un coche, una camioneta si no se equivocaban, acercarse y se sentaron preparándose para la llegada de los que esperaban y rosalie dejo de caminar y se interpuso en la puerta para ella abrirla

Carlisle pensó que era mejor no molestar a los demás y cuando regresaran les darían la bienvenida a lo que Edward asintió, la camioneta se escuchaba cerca, a unos 20 metros de la entrada y se notaba que el conductor le gustaba la velocidad, eso le gusto a Edward, la camioneta se estaciono y se oyeron dos puertas abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza, y el clan sintió el efluvio de una mujer y de un hombre, pero eran humanos, así que esperaron para que tocaran el timbre para rosalie abrirles ya que quería ver ella a los invitados, pero se extraño a sentir humanos, así que abrió más rápido la puerta para encontrarse cara a cara…

Hola… que les pareció, los Cullen se dieron cuenta aunque unos no lo aceptan, perdón una, otros se arrepienten y otros se dan cuenta de la realidad, que la perdieron jejej, claro que Emmet siempre tan lindo, jajajajaja

Quienes serán esa personas que se fueron al bosque? Que plan va a trazar? Que perfeccionar? Con quien se van a encontrar todos juntos? Quienes van a llegar? Y por que el olor a humanos?

Jajaja bellita hoy no hizo su aparición jejejeje, pero conociéndola si estuvo al pendiente jejejeje, ahora que es lo que pasara? que creen?

Bellita y Alexito van a volver a enfadar otra vez, jejeje solo les puedo decir algo ahí viene en e,l prox cap lo bueno jejejeje y también en dos mas jejejejejeje, ahí viene, este cap se los di mas largo seis hojas, estuvo bien, bueno muchas gracias a todos y ahora si voy a tratar de retomar mis publicaciones diarias ¿reviews?


	9. aviso!

lamento informarles que si regreso nuevamente a FF no es para subir un nuevo capitulo, sino para darles esta noticia tan importante:

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995, katuiska cullen swan, perl rose swan,

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya saben, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

por favor chicas/os ayudenos a expandir este mensaje.

desde ya muchas gracias

¡NECESITAMOS VUESTRA AYUDA!


End file.
